guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Victory is Ours!
annnnd let the splitgays commence...GFG ANET. balanced is dead. hooray for making LS-way even more gay -____- (rhys, who's too lazy to make a gwiki account - 70.15.6.229 01:38, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :QQ some more? It has always been a interesting and fair tactic to have a Split team in a GvG team build. I did some GvG last night and we managed to get this bonus due to careful BALANCE between base NPC ganking and running back to stop flag runners and help the rest of the team. If anything it just means people now have two options - have a split team, or plan to counter it. RTSFirebat 08:45, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::They changes the rules so that there would be more movement in GvG? Balthazar forbid! 14:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't it mention that this is only in GvG? I know most people will know it's GvG only, but newbies might get confused and think this applies to RA, TA, AB, and even PVE. It could cause some confusion.--Darksyde Never Again 19:46, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, like there are npcs in RA and TA and an opposing team with real people in PvE. Yeah, right. :Also, gfg ANet for being ultra-retarded and making the already gay splitway moar gay. Might as well have gank war gvg from now on, buff will be so powerful that flag will become inferior. — Nova — ( ) 20:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC) "Victory is Ours!(")? Is there supposed to be a " after the name of the skill, it would be consistent with "Victory or Death!". just thought I'd say something, being the nitpicky little Nazi I am. [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 00:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Typo, should be, is it a typo in game or just here?--Alari 00:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's an ingame typo, hench the sic added after it. (well the sic isnt added on the article page, but in the game updates... hmm why isnt the sic added to the article page? ) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::That would change the name of the article. 15:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::IC said the blind man to his dead wife, who heard her crippled children running up and down the stairs. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:19, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Did you mean deaf? it would be more fitting.. 193.91.164.176 15:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Skill Description Paradox How can both sides outnumber their foes? Now that both sides receive this buff, the skill description needs to be changed. :I don't see why they even have this, just make VoD +30% damage... ::It doesn't make any sense now, I agree completely. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::At 18 minutes both teams get +20%. At 20 minutes they get another +10% (30%). At 21:30 (90s later) the +10% wears off, dropping both teams back to +20%. Although the description is useless, there is a difference between buffing 10-30 and having two skills. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::But all the NPC's can spam VoD, don't they? So it only wears off if your not near an NPC. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah you're right. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC)